


Good times call for good measures

by SK2__MP, X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Series: Wrote by your local sleep deprived couple <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Boss, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Quitting job, Rich Bokuto Koutarou, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Rich Kozume Kenma, Rich Kuroo Tetsurou, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), bokuken, kurokage - Freeform, rich au, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK2__MP/pseuds/SK2__MP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Kuroo, Kageyama, Bokuto, and Kenma have got tired of their job at the mall, they're already good with money anyways, they just don't know how to quit. They would quit like normal people, but you know that's not gonna work for them. Until Kuroo and Bokuto have an idea.OrA crackfic turned into 2,000 words that me and my lover wrote enjoy♡
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Wrote by your local sleep deprived couple <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Good times call for good measures

Kuroo and Kageyama hated their jobs, well hated was a strong word, certainly deserved in this situation though. You see, they’ve been working together for about 2 months and they’re already sick of their job. They have some company working with Kenma and Bokuto but still they’d much rather be at home cuddling or whatever couples do.

Today though, today they had enough. No more work for them, would this ruin their reputation? Probably, did they really have one to begin with? Not really, so therefore this idea was genius. Kuroo said so it must be right I mean he was smarter than Kageyama when they were in school, out of school though, needless to say he wasn’t as logically smart. Together, they were pretty much thing one and thing two. Tell them to not do something, what do they do? They do it and make it worse.

So when Kuroo and Bokuto came up with this elaborate plan, Kageyama and Kenma weren't that surprised about how they would quit their horrible and miserable job. 

Kuroo was talking about how much he hated his job with Bokuto one day, Bokuto couldn't agree more with him and they ended up talking about their boyfriends and how they felt about the whole situation. When they asked them, they both agreed with their boyfriends and never really brought up the topic again. That was until…

"Hey Halo~, me and Bokuto had an idea. Get Kenma for this one." Kuroo said, smirking at his confused boyfriend in front of him.

“What stupid idea did you come up with this time Tetsu?” Kageyama asked and he got ready to hear his boyfriend's idea.

“Well,” Kuroo said, making sure to extend the L at the end before continuing, “Me and my bro Bokuto came up with another amazing idea as always so my dear Halo, listen up!” Kuroo said proudly as Bokuto headed in with Kenma.

“What idea did you and my stupid boyfriend come up with now rooster.” Kenma said as he sat himself next to Kageyama getting ready to play his game.

“So mean Kenma i’m your amazing boyfriend you know you love me! Now Kuroo bro let’s explain our amazing plan.” Bokuto said as he and Kuroo shared a look before explaining their plan to their boyfriend's.

"Right! So you know that song WAP?" Kuroo said, knowing how annoyed his boyfriend was.

"You play it everyday in the car when we drive to work. Get to the point" Kageyama said, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend showed a look of hurt.

"You wound me, baby Halo." Kuroo said, wiping away his fake tears. 

"Anyways, why don't we play it on ALL the devices and speakers in the mall?" Kuroo proposed this boyfriend and Bokuto's boyfriend.

Kenma all about drops his game, looking at Bokuto with wide eyes and then at Kuroo like he was a crazy person. 

Kenma shoots Kageyama a look and he didn't know why he was surprised to see Kageyama sitting there, probably still processing what Kuroo just said. 

"Do you want us to get fired, Tetsu?" Kageyama said, glancing at Kenma who was still in shock.

"That's the plan!" Bokuto and Kuroo said in unison. 

Kageyama and Kenma looked at each other after processing what their boyfriends recommend, they were planning to get them fired in the stupidest way possible, so what did they say? The only right answer.

“Why the hell not?” Kageyama and Kenma said at the same time. 

Bokuto and Kuroo practically squealed as if they had won the lottery. 

“How are we gonna make this work though?" Kageyama questioned the two boys staring back at them.

"You see, that's where Kenma comes into play with our little scheme." Kuroo said with a smirk looking at Kenma.

Kenma looked back at Kuroo giving him a disappointed look before giving a sigh of defeat, “let me guess, you want me to use my hacking skills to hack all the devices?” Kenma predicted as he waited for the two to give him nods of confirmation.

“You really know how to read our minds Kozu! That’s exactly the plan!” Bokuto said as he beamed at Kenma.

“I hate you too. This is the one of the stupidest ideas you guys have came up with and that’s saying a lot.” Kenma said but still went to retrieve his laptop and pack it so he doesn’t forget it when they make their way to work.

"You guys are idiots." Kageyama deadpanned as he got up himself, grabbing his bag alongside Kenma.

Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look and practically ran across the room to get their stuff as well.

"They love us so much." Bokuto said, with a proud expression.

"Exactly! Bro, we have the best boyfriend's." Kuroo agreed with Bokuto as they made their way outside, practically jumping around waiting for their boyfriends to come out. 

"We got up first, how did you make it before us?" Kageyama asked with a pout on his face. 

"You guys are just slow," Kuroo said, teasing at the two flustered boys. 

“Whatever let’s just get this over with.” Kenma said ignoring the slight blush on his face.

The four males made their way to the car as Kenma made his way to the driver's seat.

“Today is the day we’ve all been waiting for, the day we cause mayhem to the mall!” Bokuto said pumping his fist into the air trying to avoid the roof of the car but failing anyway as his fist made contact to the roofing of the car, “ow! We need a higher car roof!” Bokuto pouted as he rubbed his knuckles.

“You’re just a dumbass.” Kageyama commented.

“I am not! Right Kozu? Tell him i’m not a dumbass!” Bokuto whined at Kenma waiting for his answer. 

“You’re not a dumbass, you’re an absolute idiot.” Kenma said with a small smirk on his face glancing in the front mirror to look at his boyfriend’s expression.

“You’re so rude Kozume! You don’t love me!” Bokuto said with a semi hurt expression on his face.

“Whatever you say Koutarou.” Kenma said as he made his way into the parking lot of the mall.

"Plus, you hang out with Tetsu, it makes sense." Kageyama commented as he was making his way out of the car. 

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!” Kuroo exclaimed as he made his way out of the passenger seat.

"It's exactly as it sounds.” Kenma said as he made his way out of the driver’s seat. 

"I said what I said." Kageyama said, smirking.

“You two wound us.” Kuroo said as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and led them towards the mall entrance. 

“Hey wait up bro!” Bokuto said as he hopped out of the car and closed the door, watching Kenma remove the keys from the car, then practically dragging Kenma to catch up with Kuroo and Kageyama.

“Are we ready to officially be fired in the best way possible?” Kuroo said as they made their way inside the building already heading towards their direction of their soon to be ex job.

“Not at all.” Kageyama said as they continued walking.

“Are we gonna do it anyways?” Kenma said as they caught up with Kuroo and Kageyama.

“Hell yes!” Bokuto said as they were a few stores away from their destination.

"Why did we start working here anyways? We never even needed the extra money." Kenma said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Because Tetsu is a cheapskate." Kageyama said, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend gave a dramatic gasp.

“I am not a cheapskate! I just always like to be productive and it was fun dragging you guys with me and getting out more!” Kuroo said as they made their way into the destination of their job.

  
  


“Alright i’m going to the desk to start hacking into the systems, Kuroo make sure every device is plugged into their stations so they all play around the mall, Kageyama grab a few speakers from the back and place them in the middle of the mall and have Kuroo help you with the big speakers since they may be too heavy, Koutarou I don’t trust you with anything so just sit next to me while I work.” Kenma said as he made his way to the desk and pulled out his laptop and placed it on top.

So they all did what they were asked, Kuroo with the help of his boyfriend since some spots were too small to get successfully plugged in all sources that produced sound.

Kageyama with the help of his boyfriend got speakers set up around the mall. He made sure to place a decent amount in the food court, and Kuroo took the big speakers to the center of the mall.

Bokuto pretty much sat there and looked pretty. 

"You're so pretty," Kenma voiced out verbally by accident, barely audible.

"What was that Kozu?" Bokuto turned to look at his boyfriends face showing a light shade of pink.

"I said you're really ugly." Kenma said, refusing to repeat what he had actually said. 

"What am I supposed to say to that? That was just uncalled for!" Bokuto said with his puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend.

Kenma felt slightly guilty, so he said he was just joking and that he didn't mean it as a bad thing. 

"Alright my fellow rule breakers, stop flirting and get ready for the big event we just set up!" Kuroo shouted to them across the room.

"Stop yelling, stupid rooster." Kenma said, turning his chair and waiting for Kuroo to give him the word to play it around the whole mall.

“Where’s the boss?” Kageyama said as he watched people starting to fill the mall hallways.

“On his way over Halo, Kenma hit it!” Kuroo said with a smirk on his face as he saw the bosses face within the crowd of customers making their way over.

Kenma placed his finger on the play button and pressed it.

To say the music was loud was an understatement, it was _obnoxious._

Their boss was going to be furious. Which meant the plan was going wonderfully.

The second you enter the mall you can hear it clearly.

_I said certified freak_

_Seven days a week_

_Wet ass pussy_

_Make that pullout game weak ah_

The best part was that Kenma found the uncensored one! They could practically feel the rage coming from their boss heading straight their way.

It was pretty difficult to hear it when all you could really hear was,

_Put this pussy right in your face_

_Swipe your nose like a credit card_

_Hop on top_

_I wanna ride_

When they looked at the reactions of everybody well, it was a sight to see.

  
  


Mothers covering their children's ears.

People were generally disgusted.

Teenagers laughing and singing along.

Their boss furiously turned off speakers that were scattered everywhere. 

“KUROOO, BOKUTOOO YOU FOUR TROUBLEMAKERS.” Their boss yelled, his voice laced with pure anger. 

“I THINK THAT’S OUR CUE TO LEAVE!” Bokuto yelled over the music as he grabbed Kenma while Kenma had a death grip on his laptop making sure not to leave it behind.

“I THINK YOU’RE RIGHT BRO HE’S PISSED MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! FUCK WORK WE’VE OFFICIALLY FIRED OURSELVES LET’S GO HALO!” Kuroo exclaimed he grabbed his boyfriend up and Kageyama quickly wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist as they started taking off with their angry boss trailing behind them.

“YOU’RE ALL FIRED!” The boss yelled behind them before they finally exited the mall Kageyama made sure to give his final words.

“I WANT YOU TO PARK THAT BIG MAC TRUCK RIGHT IN THIS LITTLE GARAGE!” Kageyama yelled as he got his last look at his boss before the four boys slammed the mall door in front of the boss's face.

“Well guys, I think today was successful. Time for a party?” Kuroo said as he still was holding Kageyama as his boyfriend just silently placed his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Time for a party!” Bokuto said as they made their way back to the car.

  
  


_So on that night, they partied, got drunk, much to Kageyama and Kenma’s despair, and had some fun and ended their day there as four drunk men that just quit their job by playing wap through an entire mall._


End file.
